paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Delarose 'Red-Eyes' Auron
Overview An Old World pirate who amassed an unfavorable amount of notoriety after capturing Baron's Hollow and defeating Admiral Kanida. Background Delarose Auron doesn’t know where he was born, but was found and raised in the East Blue on Dawn Island with his little sister. They never knew their parents as he was an orphan at a young age. No one knew where the little infant came from or his baby sister, but all they knew was a name-tag next to them that read, Delarose Auron, and Delarose Diane. Auron and Diane were not raised by a particular set of parents, but by the whole village. Everyone knew who Auron and Diane were and enjoyed their company, even though Auron was sort of a troublemaker. As a young child, Auron was always fascinated by pirates and knew that this was something that he wanted to be when he grew up. His sister, however, admired the Marines and wanted to become one one day. By the time he became eighteen, he set sail on a small boat and his adventure to become the greatest pirate began. Meanwhile, his sister stayed at the island telling him that she would capture him one day and bring him home. They both laughed it off as they hugged each other goodbye. Not too long after Auron left, Diane would soon take the route to become a Marine. During his journey, he traveled through the Southern and Eastern Paradise. As he traveled through those areas he met a unique set of people. First was Maxon a local chef at a well-known restaurant in the Southern Paradise. As Auron ordered his first meal, there was a trouble group of pirates at the restaurant, lead by their Captain, Roku, and Maxon and Auron teamed up to fight them off. Maxon revealed his true skills as he was not only a chef, but a great fighter as well. After the incident, Auron talked to Maxon who claimed he wanted to become the greatest chef in the world. Auron realized this dream was possible if they teamed up and so they did. Maxon was the first to join the crew, and soon after Auron received his first bounty, 15 million bells. The head chef left Maxon with a gift: a large boat named Lion’s Heart. It was with this boat that the two would sail further across the ocean. Soon after Auron recruited Maxon, they set sail to the Eastern Blue. Where they meet another person that will soon join their crew, Clinch. A renowned boxer in a village within the Eastern Blue. Auron couldn’t pass up the opportunity for a challenge, so he headed there to challenged Clinch to a battle. It was a long, thrilling battle between the two until the island that Clinch lived on was under attack. Auron, Maxon, and Clinch encountered a group of marines lead by a Vice Admiral who was attacking the village in search for Auron, so as to claim his bounty. Auron was ready to take him on until Clinch asked him to leave the affair to him so that he can defend his homeland. Clinch no longer pulled his punches unlike when he combated Auron, the Vice Admiral falling with ease. It came with a price, however, as the next day Auron's bounty increased to 40 million bells. Maxon received his first bounty of 15 million bells as Clinch also gained a bounty of 25 million bells.Clinch had no choice, but to leave the island while Auron gave him the suggestion to join his crew to set sail instead. Clinch agreed as he also wanted to become the greatest fighter the world has ever known and traveling the sea was a great opportunity.